


Birthday

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Drabble for a "birthday" prompt.Alex (MC) is discussing a birthday gift for Crash with Thomas.





	Birthday

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Ohhhh, how about tankballing? It’s paintballing in tanks!” Alex exclaimed.

“We are not letting that man near a tank, ever again. Not after last time,” Thomas quickly responded. “I cannot in good conscience let Mr. Yamaguchi near a tank.”

“You’re no fun,” Alex chided. “It sounds like that incident wasn’t entirely his fault. And I expect he has learned since then.”

“If you choose to believe that,” Thomas scoffed. “How about dinner and a wine tasting?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “This is not a gift for you?”

“Maybe it should be,” Thomas shrugged. “Mr. Yamaguchi doesn’t need an elaborate gift. Just give him a box of matches. I’m sure he’d find a way to create maximum chaos.” 

“Be serious!” Alex insisted “This birthday gift needs to be perfect. Chazz and Crash are pretty serious. As Chazz’s future best woman, I need to make sure we have the perfect gift! This way when it comes to wedding planning, they know we can handle it!”

“Don’t you think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself?” Thomas questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. “Firstly, they are not even engaged. Secondly, this is a birthday gift, not a pre-wedding party. Thirdly, I’m not sure where the ‘we’ comes in. And finally, Mr. Yamaguchi specializes in a particular brand of mayhem. Truly anything you give him, he will find a way to make it extreme.”

“How about ziplining through the Alaskan rainforests? Did you know Alaska had rainforests?” Alex asked without waiting for a reply. “I did not! Wow, it looks really beautiful! It’s got elements that both Crash and Chazz can enjoy! Sure ziplining isn’t full-on Crash crazy, but it’s different! They can go to the hot springs for some romantic time away. Plus, Chazz will appreciate cuddling on the cold nights.”

“I could think of a few ways to stay warm with you on a frigid Alaskan night.” The corner of Thomas’s lips turned into a smile. 

“What a great idea. What could be better than gifting them a nice vacation? A double-date couples trip! We can all go. It’ll be so much fun,” Alex beamed.

“That is not what I was suggesting,” Thomas complained. “Don’t you dare do that.”

“Too late, I’m already booking the reservation for four,” Alex confirmed. “I’m sure we can find a few activities you won’t abhor.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you just did there,” Thomas stated.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex smiled.


End file.
